Rumores
by sigdom
Summary: Traducción del one-shot "Rumors" de Happymood. Los rumores empiezan con un beso debajo de un muérdago, o aquel donde todas las naciones saben que España y Romano son pareja, excepto los propios España y Romano. Spamano.


Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Himaruya. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de la genial autora Happymood, que muy amablemente me ha concedido su permiso para traducirla.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

 **Rumores**

Es una de esas terriblemente ruidosas fiestas que a América le gusta organizar, en las que invita a todas las naciones que están dispuestas a pasar las vacaciones con él e incluso a aquellas que no le gustan tanto. Puede ser detestable, pero tiene un gran corazón y ama la Navidad.

Sus fiestas son detestables y si pudieran tener un corazón, también tendrían uno grande. América ofrece de todo: comida, música, buena compañía y, especialmente ese año, muérdago. Montones y montones de muérdago colgando en cada esquina de su enorme mansión, incluso en lugares que nadie habría imaginado colgar uno.

Las naciones pasan un buen rato. Se olvidan de sus mierdas por una vez y sonríen ampliamente cada vez que América, vestido como un gran Santa Claus con orejas de reno, los obliga con muérdago a besar a sus amigos y no amigos.

Algunos están dispuestos, algunos quizás demasiado, como Francia, que sigue a América a propósito por todas partes y se coloca entre parejas de modo que pueda obtener un beso de ambos. Algunos sólo se sonrojan y besan al otro en la mejilla. Otros aprovechan la oportunidad y besan a otras naciones no tan dispuestas ahora que tienen la oportunidad (Bielorrusia lo hace más de una vez, Rusia no está feliz).

La música es alta. El alcohol está fluyendo como un río. Todos están un poco piripis y sus estómagos están más que llenos.

Sin embargo todo parece calmarse cuando América decide que es la hora de que España y Romano se besen.

Las mejillas de América están un poco rojas, un claro signo de que no está pensando claramente, mientras se ríe y sostiene el torturado muérdago sobre las cabezas de España y Romano. Hay quien aguanta la respiración. Italia del Norte se tensa de repente. Alemania, que está sentado a su lado, está preparado para entrar en acción. Hungría es la única que saca su cámara y se prepara para inmortalizar el momento.

España y Romano miran el muérdago con una mirada confusa en sus caras. Alguien susurra que América va a afrontar las consecuencias de un Romano muy enfadado. Algunos temen que el mal humor de Romano arruine la festividad de la fiesta.

España se ríe y murmura algo que nadie, a pesar del silencio, escucha. Romano se encoge de hombros, se aproxima y besa a España en los labios. Es más un pico que un beso auténtico, pero satisface a América, que camina hacia otro lugar para hacer de casamentero.

Todo el mundo está parpadeando, tratando de actuar de modo indiferente y guay y no estallar en sonoros desvaríos tan pronto como Romano vuelve a su conversación con (una muy sorprendida) Bélgica y España vuelve a sus risas con (un muy borracho y confundido) Prusia como-si-nada-hubiera- _ocurrido_.

Lo anterior son todos los retazos de conversación que mantienen ocupadas a las naciones durante las siguientes semanas a pesar de que algunos no pueden ponerse de acuerdo en algunos detalles. Lo que nadie _pone en entredicho_ es que el hecho de Romano besando voluntariamente a España, _en los labios_ , había sido esperado. Después de muchas discusiones e hipótesis arrojadas aquí y allá como una pelota en una partida de ping-pong, todo el mundo llegó a la conclusión de que no había sido accidental. Es la manera de Romano de anunciar que él está, de hecho, saliendo con España.

Todo el mundo de alguna forma piensa que han estado juntos durante un tiempo, pero ahora la confirmación está justo ahí, entregada en una bandeja de plata, y si alguien lo niega, siempre hay una colección de fotos de Hungría sobre ello para probarlo.

Los rumores empiezan. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo? ¿Cómo lo llevan? ¿Cómo puede España soportar a ese temperamental italiano? ¿Cómo puede Romano soportar a ese despistado español? Romperán para final de mes. Dales dos años. Las relaciones de las naciones nunca duran. La crisis los separará seguro. Espera y verás, no van a conseguirlo. Porque, sí, España siempre ha tenido debilidad por Romano, ¿pero como para que funcione una relación? _Nah_.

De modo que las naciones comenzaron a observarlos en las Juntas Mundiales. Romano siempre viene con su hermano. Actúa normal. España siempre llega tarde, entra corriendo en la sala de reuniones con una taza de café en la mano y como si acabara de salir de la cama.

Romano nunca considera dignarse a mirarlo. Simplemente se sienta ahí, juega a un juego tonto en su Smartphone mientras Italia le pincha para que escuche hablar a Alemania. España siempre se sienta en algún sitio lejos de él, rebuscando en sus notas y murmurando por lo bajo. Todas las naciones entrecierran los ojos cuando de repente, inesperadamente, España y Romano levantan la vista al mismo tiempo y sus miradas se encuentran. Incluso Alemania hace una pausa innecesaria en su discurso. Rápidamente recupera la compostura.

España saluda con la mano, casi golpea su taza de café en el desastre de su sitio, y sonríe tan ampliamente que hace que algunas naciones femeninas en la sala se desmayen. Romano chasquea la lengua (¿Es un signo de reconocimiento? ¿Un saludo? Se preguntan algunos) y vuelve a su estúpido juego.

En ese momento sólo hay decepción en los corazones de las naciones. Durante unas décimas de segundo temieron haberse equivocado, que de hecho aquella noche Romano no hubiera hecho oficial su relación. Algunos pusieron mala cara. Algunos les dieron con el codo a sus vecinos y dijeron "¿Ves? Te lo dije", pero antes de que pudieran entrar en una profunda explicación sobre los porqués de que tenían razón, las miradas de España y Romano se encuentran otra vez.

Esta vez Alemania está tan metido en lo que está diciendo que ni siquiera se da cuenta. Él es el único, sin embargo, ya que los ojos de cada una de las naciones vuelven a estar encima de los dos países mediterráneos que se miran el uno al otro en la sala de juntas.

Y entonces ocurre. España levanta la mano, cierra el puño y deja sólo su pulgar y el meñique abiertos. Lo pone cerca de su oreja y gesticula algo con la boca. Las naciones inmediatamente vuelven su atención hacia Romano. Algunos están sudando.

Los minutos pasan.

Romano asiente ligeramente.

Italia deja escapar un chillido agudo e inmediatamente Alemania cierra la boca y se le queda mirando. Italia se sonroja cincuenta tonos de rojo y murmura algo sobre tener hambre. América aprovecha su oportunidad y toma el control del escenario. Aparta a Alemania y empieza su propia presentación sobre el asunto en cuestión. La reunión vuelve a la normalidad y durante un rato nadie recuerda que España ha prometido llamar a Romano más tarde.

* * *

Hay algunos que se preguntan por qué no lo vieron antes. Después de todo España se había declarado claramente a Romano una vez, pero Romano no había dicho que sí realmente. Algunos discuten que tampoco dijo que no. Hay siempre algunas naciones que simplemente no pueden entender cómo funciona lo de España y Romano.

No importa dónde decidan reunirse las naciones ese día, no importa de lo que estuvieran hablando, el estado de la relación de España y Romano surge en un punto o en otro.

Algunos chasquean la lengua con desaprobación, porque España fue el jefe de Romano en cierto momento y Romano había sido sólo un niño pequeño entonces. Los otros contraatacan diciendo que su relación debió haber empezado después de la unificación de Italia, ¡quizás incluso después de la segunda guerra! Después de todo las naciones no pueden pensar en romance cuando el mundo está con un asunto de guerra. Por decirlo suavemente.

Están de acuerdo en eso. Quizás empezaron a salir después de los setenta. Haz el amor, no la guerra y toda esa mierda. Además, España se había librado finalmente de Franco, otra razón para celebrar. Sí, es una bonita excusa para acabar juntos en la cama. Quizás el sexo había sido el comienzo de todo.

Y el sexo parece ser el fuerte de ambos. No importa cuánto le guste a Francia alardear sin sentido sobre el amor y viva sólo para molestar a otras naciones (pero principalmente a Inglaterra) con su no-mojigatería, todo el mundo sabe que España es mejor en ello. Nadie quiere indicar cómo lo saben exactamente. Oí a un amigo que le decía a un amigo que un amigo (probablemente Francia) durmió con él y lo sabe. Algunos sostienen que debe haber sido Austria. Todos coinciden con que España está tremendo. De hecho algunos están celosos de Romano y de que tiene libre acceso al famoso culo de España.

Algunas veces las naciones pillan a Romano flirteando sin vergüenza con alguna chica. Antes de navidad nadie le prestaba mucha atención a eso, porque no es raro ver a cualquiera de los hermanos italianos por ahí ligando con chicas hermosas, pero después de navidad todo el mundo se ha vuelto de repente muy sensible a las acciones de Romano.

Parece que se está divirtiendo. La chica se está riendo detrás de su mano y poniéndole ojos de corderito. Las naciones finalmente ven a Romano con otra luz y terminan estando de acuerdo en lo guapo que realmente es cuando no está de mal humor o simplemente haciendo el ridículo.

Hay algunos que lo desaprueban. Ahora que está saliendo con España ¿debería ir ligando con chicas así? ¿No estará celoso España?

Y entonces un día ven a España y Romano caminando juntos, hablando y ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Romano se está claramente quejando, España no le está prestando atención claramente y está observando a un perro mearse en una boca de incendios. Romano se da cuenta de que España no lo está escuchando, lo agarra por el brazo y abre la boca para protestar cuando su mirada de repente sigue la línea de visión de España y llega a la hermosa dueña que está intentando apartar a su perro del hidrante.

La expresión facial de Romano cambia inmediatamente y saluda a la chica, sonriendo y diciendo algo en italiano. La chica se sonroja. Todos los ojos están sobre España (excepto los de la chica, los de Romano y quizás los del perro) pero la nación no hace nada. Simplemente saluda a la chica así como acompaña su gesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Las naciones que son testigos de la escena están decepcionadas, por decir algo. Le cuentan el incidente a sus amigos, que se lo cuentan a sus amigos e incluso a algunos de sus enemigos. La semilla de la duda está de vuelta en sus mentes y están brotando pequeñas hojas.

* * *

Quien le echa el herbicida a la recién nacida planta es Bélgica.

Es un accidente, de hecho. La mayoría de las naciones están en Bruselas para otra reunión y todos volaron allí la noche anterior.

Bélgica está empujando un carrito de la compra a través de los pasillos de un supermercado. Está buscando harina pero no la puede ver por ninguna parte. Comprueba su carrito y se pregunta si debería volver por donde vino. Da un paso y casi se choca con las latas de alubias dispuestas unas encima de otras formando una pirámide. Consigue evitar tirar las latas y sonríe satisfecha de sí misma cuando llega finalmente al pasillo correcto.

Y allí los ve: España y Romano en la sección de los cereales, discutiendo sobre qué marca era la mejor (sobre todo Romano) y comparando las cajas de cereales con las que tienen en casa. Bélgica encuentra la discusión absurda pero intenta escuchar cada palabra de todas formas y los observa desde lejos durante un rato.

España de repente se ríe y Romano se gira a mirarlo y, gran sorpresa, está _sonriendo_. Para ser honestos, está arqueando los labios. El corazón de Bélgica da un vuelco. De repente se siente acalorada y conmovida. Es un sentimiento extraño pero es todavía peor cuando España rodea la cintura de Romano con el brazo y lo acerca suavemente.

Ahí, piensa Bélgica, está su confirmación. Lucha con el deseo de captar su atención o llamar a Hungría para contarle las noticias. España y Romano parecen tan a gusto en los brazos del otro, por tanto, ella opta por lo segundo. Llama a Hungría, que está mucho más que contenta. En ese momento el rumor deja de ser un rumor y se convierte en un hecho.

Son una bonita pareja, dicen algunos. Una relación que soportó años de guerras, los días de conquistador de España y, en la privacidad de sus dormitorios, quién sabe qué más. Son tan diferentes y sin embargo funcionan perfectamente juntos. Se muestra en el modo que Romano coquetea y España sabe que es sólo un juego para él, porque, al final de todo, Romano nunca se va del lado de España.

Sí. Todas las naciones deseaban ese tipo de relación también.

* * *

Los únicos que no eran conscientes de los rumores eran los propios España y Romano. Culpad al despiste de España cuando la gente habla de él justo en su cara y culpad la actitud de Romano de simplemente no importarle un bledo lo que está pasando.

De cualquier forma los rumores nunca llegan a sus oídos, pero comienzan a sentir que algo va mal cuando las naciones lenta e inexplicablemente empiezan a actuar de forma extraña alrededor de ellos. Por supuesto, es Romano quien se da cuenta primero.

Levanta una ceja con intriga cuando la gente comienza a preguntarle con más frecuencia que antes cómo le va a España. Romano siente que debe ser honesto y dice que tiene que ver a España durante meses y si su "oh" de entendimiento era de esperar, el ligero asentimiento y el guiño astuto que recibe a cambio lo dejan totalmente sorprendido.

Luego su hermano Italia empieza a quejarse sobre Alemania un poco bastante. No es algo extraño, per se, y Romano disfrutaría inmensamente escuchando a Italia enumerar todas las faltas y molestas peculiaridades de Alemania. Lo que lo deja fuera de juego es la clara, atrevida y absolutamente aterradora necesidad de consejos sobre relaciones que Italia le pregunta al final de su llantina. El:

"¿Cómo hacéis las paces después de una pelea?"

O:

"¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado?"

Y lo que le fastidia a Romano en lo más profundo de su mente no es que implique claramente que Italia está tratando de empezar (o, peor aún, que ya esté en) una relación con el cabeza de patata, sino que hay algo que Italia sabe que está seguro que él debería haber sabido también, y eso es confuso.

Cuando Romano pregunta:

"¿Después de una pelea con quién? ¿Enamorado de _quién_?"

Italia parece un poco desconcertado y Romano siente que en el momento que Italia responda a sus preguntas él finalmente sabrá qué demonios está pasando. Su decepción es palpable cuando la puerta de su casa se abre e Italia se calla tan pronto como aparece España.

Se está formando tensión en la habitación, Romano puede sentirlo riéndose de él. Está enfadado con España por estar ahí justo entonces, pero está más enfadado con la forma en la que la ceja de Italia se arquea y parece tan descarado que físicamente daña las entrañas de Romano.

"¡Hola, Romano!" exclama España, se quita los zapatos y finalmente descubre a Italia mirándolo. "¡Hola, Italia!"

Romano observa con una mueca de desaprobación los zapatos embarrados de España. Deja de poner mala cara tan pronto como los ojos de Italia siguen cada uno de sus movimientos.

"No sabía que todavía era un secreto." Dice Italia y, mira eso, ¿está siendo _sarcástico_? Romano nunca pensó que el sarcasmo e Italia se hubieran conocido antes.

"¿Qué secreto?" pregunta Romano justo en el momento que España dice:

"¿Qué hay para almorzar?"

El descaro de Italia es ahora un niño revolcándose en el suelo riéndose del despiste de Romano. Romano puede imaginárselo claramente y lo está confundiendo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunta Romano dirigiendo su enfado hacia España cuando no puede encontrar una buena razón para estar enfadado con su hermano. España ni se inmuta por el tono de voz de Romano y simplemente se quita su abrigo, echándolo sobre el sofá como si fuera algo que hace todos los días del año.

"Mi nevera está vacía." Dice España con una molesta sonrisa, "Me preguntaba si querías que fuéramos a comer juntos, pero entonces vi a Italia y supuse que ya habrías cocinado."

"Esa no era mi pregunta y ¡no, no he-!" empieza Romano en el momento que Italia pregunta:

"¿Tienes las llaves del apartamento de Romano?"

"Sí." Responde de inmediato España y aunque Romano sabe que es verdad, siente que no es correcto decirlo justo en ese momento. "A veces Romano duerme tan profundamente que no oye el timbre y decidimos que era mejor que yo tuviera una copia de la llave."

"Ya veo." Dice Italia y está actuando tan animado como siempre.

"En cualquier caso, ¿habéis comido?" pregunta España y en el momento que Romano está preparado para decir "no", Italia se le adelanta y dice:

"Oh, de hecho tengo que irme. Divertíos."

Cuando en realidad Romano sabe que Italia había venido con él ese día porque tenía la tarde libre. Da un pequeño, torpe y raro paso para detener a su hermano, pero Italia literalmente se desliza alrededor de España y por la puerta, lanzándoles un guiño de complicidad en su salida.

Y si eso no es terrorífico, Romano no sabe lo que es.

"Entonces, ¿tienes hambre?" pregunta España y se acerca a él. Romano no lo está escuchando porque los torbellinos de su mente están girando y haciendo jaleo. Repasa la conversación con su hermano en su cabeza y entonces mira sospechosamente a España con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Te parece que hay algo que va mal con las otras naciones estos días?" pregunta Romano aunque sabe que no tiene sentido preguntarle nada a España. España se rasca la nuca y en realidad se ve pensativo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…"

Romano tiene el corazón en la garganta y parpadea a España expectantemente.

"Bueno…" se pronuncia finalmente España, "la gente me pregunta más frecuentemente por ti. Algunas veces son preguntas realmente raras."

"¿Cómo?" pregunta Romano y no puede evitar preocuparse. España se encoge de hombros y le pone una mano a Romano en el hombro.

"No lo sé." Dice España y hay una nota de queja en su voz. Claramente la conversación no le interesa, pero Romano tiene que darle la lata.

"¿Cómo?" le pide Romano.

"Tengo hambre, Romano. ¿Podemos ir a alguna parte y hablar en la comida?"

"No." Dice Romano y casi (casi) se pone a patalear. España suspira y entonces aprieta el hombro de Romano.

"No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero hay algunos que me hacen preguntas realmente _íntimas_." Dice España finalmente, "Como, cómo eres en la cama o qué es lo primero que haces por la mañana."

"Francia suele hacer esas preguntas con frecuencia." Dice Romano y curiosamente se siente algo relajado. Si España ha hablado con Francia entonces nada va mal y todo está en su cabeza.

"Romano" dice España, "no era Francia."

"Prusia entonces." Señala Romano inmediatamente.

"No." Dice España, "Por favor, vamos a almorzar. Probablemente sea algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo."

No relacionado conmigo. Bonita elección de palabras, piensa Romano y _ahí_. Es como un rayo en su cabeza. Hay un click en algún lugar de su mente y finalmente el lloriqueo de Italia y los consejos sobre relaciones tienen sentido. Romano parpadea hacia España y entonces grita.

"¿Creen que tenemos una relación?" grita Romano con los ojos abiertos como platos. España se sorprende y se pregunta si ha dicho algo que pudiera desencadenar tal emoción de absoluto terror. Bueno, España tiene que admitirlo, las preguntas no han sido muy discretas. Pero ¿implicaría que las otras naciones pensaran que tienen una relación?

"Eso no tiene sentido, Romano." Dice España y se ríe. A Romano no le hace gracia y simplemente se le queda mirando, da un gran paso hacia atrás y apunta con un dedo acusador a España.

"¿Qué has hecho?" acusa Romano. "¡¿Qué has hecho para que las naciones crean que y-yo-?!" comenzó Romano y luego tartamudea, se sonroja y mira a cualquier parte excepto a España.

"¿Ahora es culpa mía?" pregunta España y aunque su sonrisa es de diversión, hay una nota de incredulidad en alguna parte.

"¡Por supuesto que es tu maldita culpa!" exclama Romano, "¡Yo no hice nada para hacer que crean que estoy enam-! Quiero decir, ¡qué demonios, España! ¡Tú siempre estás pegado a mí!"

"¿Yo estoy pegado a ti?" pregunta España y se ríe. Aparta la vista de Romano y se pasa una mano por el pelo. "Vale, ¿sabes qué? Probablemente estés pensándolo demasiado. Nadie cree que tenemos una relación. Romano, simplemente vámonos a _comer_."

"¿Estás seguro de que nadie cree que tenemos una relación?" pregunta Romano buscando consuelo. España camina hacia él y Romano se tensa pero sus hombros inmediatamente se relajan tan pronto como España le toma suavemente las mejillas y lo hace mirarle.

"Sólo estaban aburridos e intentaron sacarnos de quicio, eso es todo." Dice España y es reconfortante, realmente lo es. Romano lo cree y lo aparta suavemente.

"Es esta clase de comportamiento el que hace que todo el mundo crea que estamos juntos." Dice Romano y pone mala cara. El gruñido de exasperación de España hace que Romano ruede los ojos al techo.

"Vale, vamos. Tú pagas." Ordena Romano y España sonríe felizmente. Un momento después está buscando sus zapatos embarrados, Romano se lo reprocha y salen para almorzar.

* * *

Romano se tranquiliza mucho. España no le está dando a los miedos de Romano una segunda oportunidad de pensar en ellos. Él no cree que nadie piense que él y Romano están saliendo. Casi se olvidan de ello hasta que de nuevo les da una patada en el culo.

Es sólo un simple "¡Desearía que alguien me mirara de ese modo también, Romano! ¡Eres un chico afortunado!" afirmado por Seychelles, que está visitando a Francia después de años sin verlo. Ella no es consciente del rumor que se ha estado comentando durante un tiempo, pero ella ve algo de todos modos y simplemente decide decir lo que piensa.

Romano está charlando con España, que está comiendo un sándwich. Tras la afirmación de Seychelles no hay más charla y no más sándwich al que volver ya que se cae al suelo y permanece allí hasta que España y Romano dejan de mirarse el uno al otro en shock.

Lleva un tiempo.

* * *

"¿Por qué exactamente piensan que estamos saliendo?" le pregunta Romano a España, que parece ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos. Romano lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que España no está pensando en nada, sólo mira a ninguna parte en particular esperando contra todas las esperanzas que la respuesta salga de uno de los arbustos y diga hola (no lo hace, por supuesto).

"Tú pareces más que emocionado cuando me ves." Responde Romano a su propia pregunta. "Estoy seguro de que es tu actitud la que despistó a la gente."

"Considerando todas las veces que me has llamado para que te ayude, yo diría que eres tú quien los despistó." Dice España.

"¡Oh, así que admites que secretamente odias que te llame!" exclama Romano acompañando sus palabras con un dedo acusador. España frunce el ceño.

"¿Cuándo he dicho eso?" pregunta España, "¡No se te ocurra dejar de llamarme ahora! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que te está yendo bien?"

Romano chasquea los dedos ante eso.

"Quizás es tu posesividad." Afirma Romano, "Haces que todo el mundo crea que te pertenezco."

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Dice España, "¿No dices siempre que tú eres tu propio jefe ahora?"

"Y no lo olvides _nunca_." señala Romano. España se ríe y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¡Relájate, Romano!" exclama España, "No es para tanto. Simplemente le diremos a todo el mundo que sólo somos amigos."

"Sólo amigos." Repite Romano y asiente. Mira a España, que le está sonriendo. "Y será mejor que no lo olviden a no ser que quieran que Kalashnikovee sus culos hasta la luna". Añade, serio. España simplemente se ríe.

* * *

Cuando Prusia se presenta en el porche de España para pedir ayudar, es mucho más que incómodo. Pide una cita doble y se pregunta si España y Romano están dispuestos a salir con él y Canadá. La otra nación parece un poco aprehensiva de salir con Prusia a solas, o quizás es Alemania quien teme que Prusia esté solo con Canadá y teme una catástrofe. En cualquier caso, Prusia los necesita a ambos.

España está inseguro, pero Prusia es su amigo y acepta. Quien no se lo toma bien es Romano, que casi deja a España sin cabeza gritando algo sobre acabar con el rumor y no ayudar, ni siquiera un poco, aceptando aquello. España le dice que sólo es por esa noche, la comida la paga Prusia, incluso el transporte, si es que lo necesitaran.

Es sólo entonces cuando Romano, aunque de mala gana, acepta.

Cenar fuera es todavía peor. Prusia es ruidoso y violento con sus modales como siempre y Canadá es silencioso y amable como siempre y hacen una pareja rara. España y Romano intercambian miradas durante la cena, preparados para comentar la noche sin atreverse. Realmente no necesitan decir las palabras en voz alta, ya que, más a menudo que no, simplemente entienden lo que el otro quiere decir y se ríen detrás de sus vasos.

Romano intenta actuar natural, y tiene éxito, si sonrojarse, negarlo, tartamudear y pedir otro vino ("¡Porque me hace maldita falta, España!") puede ser considerado actuar natural. España, por otro lado, toma su rol como novio de Romano (o lo que se supone que sean) seriamente y se sienta más cerca de Romano, echa el vino, toca su mano y alcanzan juntos la ensalada.

Parece casual, pero en algún punto Romano no sabe si España lo está haciendo a propósito o no. Después de ser consciente de lo que los otros piensan de él y España, percibe mucho más los movimientos de España y lo está volviendo loco.

Cuando sus dedos se tocan de nuevo accidentalmente durante el postre, Romano siente que su cara se calienta y tiene que excusarse. Prusia y Canadá ni siquiera se dignan a mirarlo. La incomodidad de los primeros momentos se ha esfumado y están muy metidos en su propia charla. De lo que Romano ha escuchado, Canadá está loco por el hockey y Prusia por los deportes en general, o algo por el estilo.

Romano se aparta de la mesa y casi tira la silla en el proceso. Murmura una disculpa a la anciana sentada detrás de él, se maldice y luego se dirige directamente al baño.

Romano se mira en el espejo, se echa agua en la cara, se siente enfadado de ver sus mejillas tan rojas como si tuvieran fuego. Lo que sea que ha comido lo hace sentir pesado. Algo va mal. La gripe lo ha pillado.

No se sorprende al escuchar la puerta abrirse detrás de él y ver el reflejo de España en el espejo. El otro parece preocupado y a Romano no le apetece demasiado verle ahora mismo.

España está perdido.

"¿Va todo bien?" pregunta España pero Romano no lo mira. España se siente incómodo de repente. Hay tensión en el baño, algo que no ha habido entre ellos desde esos tiempos difíciles en los que España solía volver a casa ensangrentado de las batallas y Romano (pequeño, todavía ingenuo Romano) se escondía detrás de las cortinas y no quería acercarse a él.

Quiere que la tensión desaparezca pero España no sabe cómo. La cena entera ha sido extraña.

"Así que Prusia y Canadá, ¿eh?" pregunta España y silba, "parece que hacen buenas migas, ¿verdad?" sonríe. Romano simplemente se echa algo más de agua en la cara.

"Quiero irme a casa." Dice finalmente Romano. España escucha temblar la voz de Romano. Está a punto de llorar pero España no sabe si animarlo va a funcionar esta vez. "Esto de fingir estar saliendo me está matando."

España asiente.

"Vayámonos." Dice España, "Lo entenderán."

Romano se frota los ojos y España finge no darse cuenta. Se siente muy perdido viendo a Romano así, y finalmente se da cuenta de que lo que otras naciones piensan sobre ellos los está cambiando a ambos. De pronto está asustado.

Romano se lame los labios y se da la vuelta. España inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta y Romano asiente.

* * *

Es incómodo después de eso. Romano evitar mirar a España en las reuniones, y España finge que todo va bien con él si Romano accidentalmente choca su hombro contra el suyo mientras caminan juntos. Quiere volver a lo que solían ser, y espera que la gente deje de hablar y Romano se olvide de lo que piensa la gente.

* * *

En cierto momento la incomodidad se vuelve insoportable y lentamente se convierte en ira. Una ira que debería ser dirigida a lo que se supone que no está ocurriendo en lugar de dirigirla contra el otro. Al principio lo esconden bien, pero entonces hay una nación dando a entender algo, otra diciéndolo abiertamente y Romano explota.

Es Romano quien normalmente empieza las peleas y esa vez no es diferente. Comienza quejándose de la reunión en la que acaban de participar. Han cogido un taxi juntos hacia el hotel empujados por las otras naciones que no vieron ningún problema en dejarlos a solas. Romano se queja sobre ellos también y luego lloriquea acerca de la horrible elección de hotel que ha hecho España.

España entiende lo que Romano está intentando hacer y no quiere ceder. Romano está sentado lejos de él, mirando por la ventanilla y agradecido de que el conductor del taxi no entienda su idioma. España se alegra de ello también pero odia cómo Romano se encoge cada vez que España intenta acercarse.

Cada uno tiene su habitación, pero de todas formas España sigue a Romano al del italiano. No sabe de qué cuerda ha conseguido Romano tocar, pero España le está gritando.

Una, dos frases que no tienen sentido, y ambos están gritando por el auténtico problema. El asunto que tienen de por medio desde que Seychelles dijo esas cosas hace tiempo.

"¿Por qué te estás apartando de mí siempre?" grita España y mueve la mano hacia el espacio vacío entre ellos. "¡Para ya! ¿Por qué te importa lo que la gente piense? ¡Déjalos que hablen! ¡A quién le importa!"

"¡A mí me importa, joder!" exclama Romano, "¡Porque no es verdad, maldita sea! ¡Y estoy cansado de las miradas! ¡Estoy cansado de estar asustado de lo que pensarán si me siento junto a ti en las reuniones!"

"¿Por qué siempre tienes tan poco autoestima?" gruñe España y se pasa una mano por el pelo. "¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por cómo te ven los demás?"

"¡Porque nunca me ven a mí por mí!" exclama Romano, "Pregunta a cualquiera de ellos lo que piensan de mí y ¿sabes qué dirán? ¡Oh, ese perezoso, cobarde vago manejado por la mafia! ¡Mientras tú-! Romano levanta las manos, "Tú eres sólo sol y playas y… y…! ¡No quiero ser visto ahora sólo como tu amante!"

España levanta las cejas y bufa, pero no se divierte.

"¿Eso sería tan malo?" pregunta España y Romano está tan deprimido que al principio no entiende lo que el otro está diciendo.

"¿Malo?" pregunta Romano y España se mueve rápido hacia él, lo agarra de las manos y lo acerca hacia sí. "¿Sería tan malo ser mi amante?"

Romano se sonroja muchísimo y le tiemblan las manos, pero de repente su expresión se vuelve fría y afirma: "¡Sí!"

"¿En serio?" pregunta España, "Bueno, ser tu amigo todos estos años ha sido incluso peor."

La expresión de Romano se congela de repente y España le suelta las manos violentamente.

"No quería decir eso." Dice España y Romano asiente rápidamente, pero hay lágrimas formándose en el rabillo de sus ojos.

"L-Lo sé." Tartamudea Romano pero España puede sentir la incertidumbre en la voz del otro. España de repente lo acerca de nuevo hacia sí y lo abraza tan fuerte que duele físicamente.

"Yo te veo por lo que eres, Roma." Susurra España en el oído de Romano y el otro esconde la cara en el pecho de España. "No eres un perezoso, cobarde vago manejado por la mafia para mí." Añade España y escucha a Romano resoplar. Finalmente sonríe. "Esta historia nos está volviendo locos." Continúa entonces y Romano asiente contra su pecho.

"Eres un bastardo, lo sabes."

"Simplemente no te vuelvas a apartar de mí, Roma." Dice España y traga saliva tal como deja salir las palabras. De repente se da cuenta de lo asustado que ha estado de perder a Romano por un rumor. "No te acobardes cuando estoy junto a ti."

Romano no le contesta pero tampoco se aparta. Por primera vez en meses el silencio entre ellos se siente natural.

"¿Debería volver a mi habitación?" pregunta España y durante un rato Romano no responde. Finalmente dice:

"He visto que hay una película en la tele a esta hora." Dice Romano, "Desafortunadamente es una americana estúpida pero-"

"Sí, veámosla." Dice España y Romano asiente. Se sientan en la pequeña cama de hotel y Romano enciende la tele. Es más de medianoche cuando España ve los créditos del final con los ojos vidriosos por el sueño. Romano ya está roncando ligeramente junto a él, acurrucado como una pequeña bola como solía cuando era una mini nación. España observa a Romano dormir durante un rato y de repente hay una calidez que comienza en la boca del estómago y lo envuelve completamente.

España piensa que es el momento de irse, pero está demasiado cansado, así que se acurruca también y se posiciona detrás de la figura durmiente de Romano. Es cómodo, se siente calentito y cae dormido casi inmediatamente.

* * *

Romano se despierta primero y su primera reacción es patear a España, levantarse y farfullar algo sin sentido, él lo ignora por completo. Al final Romano decide que le gusta la manera de la que los brazos de España han encontrado su lugar alrededor de su cintura y la forma de la que se siente la frente de España entre sus omóplatos.

Se sonroja un poco con eso pero entonces le quita importancia a sus emociones. Todavía es muy temprano para hacer frente a esto. Tienen la habitación hasta mediodía. Vamos a quedarnos así un poco más. No sería la primera vez.

Aunque sea la primera vez que Romano lo ve como lo que es.

Cierra los ojos y se vuelve a dormir.

* * *

"¿Sabes lo que no entiendo realmente?" pregunta Romano agitando su taza de plástico. España se alegra de que Romano se haya bebido ya su café, de lo contrario habría acabado mal para ambos (y su camisa blanca no necesita una mancha de café que la adorne). "Las películas". Acaba Romano su discurso frunciendo el ceño dramáticamente.

"¿Las películas?" España se interesa de inmediato.

"Sí." Dice Romano. "La pareja protagonista se ve un par de veces y entonces se enamoran perdidamente. ¿ _En serio_?"

"Bueno, ¿acaso no es romántico?" pregunta Bélgica bebiendo de su café, "El amor a primera vista y todo eso."

Romano simplemente rueda los ojos.

"Supongo que a ti te gustaría eso." Dice España riendo, "Tú siempre coqueteas con chicas, llamándolas el amor de tu vida en cuanto las ves."

Romano bufa.

"No es lo mismo." Dice Romano, "Coquetear es sólo un juego. Si el amor tiene que venir, viene después."

"Qué profundo." Bromea Bélgica. Romano levanta el dedo medio, pero Bélgica rueda los ojos. "Supongo que estás hablando por experiencia." Añade Bélgica y tira su taza a la basura. "¿Os veo en la sala de juntas?"

España y Romano asienten a la vez y se quedan junto a la máquina de café un rato más.

"Por experiencia…" repite España jugando con su taza vacía y luego resopla, mirando a Romano con burla. "Bueno, tú nunca has coqueteado conmigo. Simplemente nos convertimos en pareja."

"Deja esa mierda, ¿quieres?" dice Romano y España se ríe. "Además tu no conseguirías resistirte a mi mirada para coquetear." Añade Romano con aire de suficiencia.

"Oh, ¿es eso entonces?" pregunta España y su cuerpo entero está temblando con inquietud. "Soy el país de la pasión, ¿no? Te apuesto a que todo lo que tú puedas hacer, yo lo haré mejor."

"Ya claro." Dice Romano. "Te pondrás de rodillas inmediatamente."

"Vale, Roma. Muéstrame todo lo que tienes." Dice España con una sonrisilla y tira su taza de plástico. Se cruje los nudillos y le sonríe a Romano. "Estoy esperando."

"¿En serio?" pregunta Romano, "¿Ahora?"

"Ahora." Expresa España y guiña. Romano muerde su taza para esconder su gruñido. Tira su taza. Un tiro limpio a la basura.

"Vale." Dice Romano y vuelve su mirada hacia España.

Y España le devuelve la mirada. Romano ve la contracción de los labios del otro, la mirada de expectación, el ligero movimiento de la garganta del otro al tragar. De repente Romano no sabe qué decir y simplemente mira a España a los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente calmado y en paz consigo mismo.

España es guapo, se da cuenta Romano. Los ojos verdes de España lo están hipnotizando, se acerca un poco a él, siente sus propios labios contrayéndose hacia arriba, pero no por diversión. Hay algo en la forma de la que España de repente se ve inseguro que Romano encuentra tremendamente atractiva.

Quiere seguir con el juego y coquetear con España pero no hay palabras. ¡Sólo esos ojos mirándole y entonces-!

"Vale, ya lo pillo." Dice de repente España, tose porque se le ha quedado la garganta seca y se aparta un poco de Romano. Ninguno se ha dado cuenta de lo cerca que se han movido el uno del otro, como imanes atraídos por los polos del otro.

Romano se siente extrañamente defraudado. Estaba esperando que ocurriera algo, pero no sabe exactamente qué. España también frunce el ceño y parece confundido.

"¡De-Deberíamos-! Empieza Romano, traga saliva, se muerde el labio. España levanta la vista y sus ojos se van justo ahí. "¿Deberíamos volver a la reunión?"

"Mmm." Murmura España y entonces sonríe haciendo que el corazón de Romano deje de latir durante unos segundos.

* * *

"¿Te acuerdas de principios del siglo XX?" pregunta España mientras ven una mala película de gánsteres en la tele. Romano está tendido en el sofá, con las piernas sobre el regazo de España y comiendo un trozo de pizza. No aparta la mirada de la pantalla y simplemente murmulla como afirmación.

"Te marchaste para América durante un tiempo, ¿te acuerdas?" pregunta España. "Si recuerdo correctamente te quedaste con él durante casi cincuenta años. Sólo volviste en los años veinte."

"¿Sí?" pregunta Romano y se traga su último trozo de pizza, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

"Apenas llamabas entonces." Dice España.

"No había dinero, idiota. ¿Te acuerdas?" responde Romano y se pone más cómodo en el sofá. España se ríe suavemente.

"Estaba súper emocionado cuando me llamaste por primera vez después de tantos años sin saber de ti."

"¿Acaso no te emocionas por cualquier tontería?" bromea Romano y bosteza.

"tengo que volver a casa por un tiempo porque tengo un montón de cosas que hacer para mi jefe actual." Dice España, de repente, y Romano finalmente lo mira con una ceja levantada. "No podré visitarte hasta el verano."

"Oh, vale." Dice Romano e intenta lo mejor que puede no sonar decepcionado. "Buen viaje." Añade después de un momento de silencio. Vuelve a mirar la película de la tele, pero ninguno de ellos la está siguiendo en realidad.

En cierto momento Romano retira sus pies del regazo de España y se pone sentado. España siente frío repentinamente y mira a Romano por el rabillo del ojo. El otro no lo está mirando pero hay una pregunta escondida ahí en algún lugar para la que España no sabe la respuesta.

Así que actúa por instinto. Se acerca a Romano y hace que el otro lo mire acariciando su cara con la punta de los dedos. Romano accede y España hace lo que le resulta natural.

Y lo besa en los labios.

"¿Nos vemos en verano?" pregunta España apartándose despacio. Romano se queda con la boca ligeramente abierta durante un momento antes de asentir. España sonríe y se levanta.

* * *

El clima es cálido y el sudor le pega la camiseta al cuerpo. España no esperaba a nadie cuando el timbre de su apartamento suena de pronto. El ventilador no está haciendo nada para enfriar la habitación. Salir está descartado.

Abre la puerta y sonríe ampliamente cuando ve a Romano de pie al otro lado. Lo mira por detrás de sus gafas de sol, sorbiendo un Slushy de color rojo.

"Tiempo sin verte, bastardo." Saluda Romano y no lo piensa dos veces cuando España abre la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Romano deja sus gafas sobre la mesita de café y deja su bebida con un disgustado chasquido de su lengua.

"Nada le gana a un buen _gelato._ " Dice Romano, "Pero no he podido encontrar nada mejor viniendo hacia aq-"

Las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando España se mueve y lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo. Romano murmura algo acerca de tener mucho calor pero entonces sus brazos están alrededor de la cintura del otro. España se inclina, adorando la manera de la que Romano es ligeramente más bajo que él, y lo besa. Romano no protesta, sólo abre los labios y le devuelve el beso.

Es difícil llegar el uno al otro con las pegajosas camisas sudadas, pero cuando lo hacen, las tiran al suelo como si nunca las hubieran tenido encima.

España besa a Romano en todos los sitios que puede alcanzar y las manos de Romano vagan por el cuerpo del otro, recorriendo cada trozo de piel que puede alcanzar. España lo levanta y las piernas de Romano rodean de inmediato la cintura de España.

Se mueven con torpeza hacia el sofá, donde se tumban, sus labios herméticamente sellados. No quieren dejar ir al otro. Se deshacen de la ropa interior poco después y entonces sólo están piel con piel.

* * *

"¿Has oído que Prusia y Canadá están saliendo?" susurra Bélgica a Romano mientras finge tomar notas. "Míralos." Añade golpeándole con el codo en las costillas ligeramente y señala a la pareja sentada al otro lado de la sala de junta, pareciendo perfectamente normal. "¿Has visto eso?"

Romano sigue su línea de visión pero su atención se distrae por España sentado al lado de Prusia y revolviendo sus notas como siempre.

"No entiendo por qué Prusia nos sigue pidiendo que lo llamemos Prusia." Responde Romano susurrando y Bélgica pone los ojos en blanco.

"Sabes que odia el nombre Alemania del Este." Dice Bélgica y entonces señala a Canadá de nuevo. "¿Pero has visto eso? ¡Están intercambiando miradas cuando creen que nadie les está mirando!" dice y parece emocionada. "Son muy monos, ¿no te parece?"

"Me da pena Canadá." Dice Romano y sonríe un poco cuando España de repente levanta la mirada y lo pilla mirando. España lo saluda con la mano, casi golpeando su taza de café sobre sus notas en el proceso, y Romano hace lo que puede por no reírse.

"Oh, por cierto" susurra Bélgica, "Hungría mandó esto y quería que te lo diera." Rebusca dentro de su bolso y saca una fotografía. Romano tiene que dejar la mirada de España para observar la foto que Bélgica le está dando.

"¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?" exclama Romano y Alemania, que está sentado a su lado, tose molesto. Romano simplemente le enseña el dedo corazón y se guarda la foto en el bolsillo. Bélgica esconde la boca detrás de las manos.

"La Navidad pasada, ¿te acuerdas?" susurra Bélgica, "Así fue como todo el mundo supo que España y tu erais uno."

"Ya veo." Dice Romano y bufa. De repente se acuerda de la horrible fiesta de Navidad y América meneando ese maldito muérdago sobre su cabeza.

"Por cierto, ¿qué te susurró España aquel día?" pregunta Bélgica, "Me muero de curiosidad."

Romano mira a España, que parece estresado. Está buscando algo en sus notas. Después de Grecia es su turno para hablar y Romano sabe que ha perdido sus notas en el último minuto. Pone los ojos en blanco, aunque sepa que España no lo puede ver.

"¿Y bien?" pide Bélgica y Romano finalmente la mira. Alemania tose otra vez, esta vez más alto. Grecia le lanza una mirada enfadada.

"Te invitaré a pizza más tarde." Responde Romano y Bélgica parpadea, sorprendida. Romano finge no conocerla cuando se echa a reír, haciendo que todo la sala vuelva su atención hacia ella. España mira confuso a Romano, pero él simplemente se encoge de hombros.

Entonces España extiende su pulgar y su dedo meñique y pone la mano cerca de su oreja. Romano asiente ligeramente y adora la manera de la que España le sonríe.

 _Fin._


End file.
